What Gets You Hot
by Freedom Kiwi
Summary: Russia was having a bad day, which would normally end with America's face meeting his pipe. However he is successfully distracted by a nation who innocently sat down next to him. For Erin. Rated for Content take the hint people.


**What gets you hot?**

World Meetings, Russia decided, were one of the most boring parts of his year. Listening to America yell about his "heroic" plans, which would lead England to yelling at him, which would lead to general uproar from all the nations. Russia would normally insult America, creating more chaos and generally making sure very little work was done.

However this meeting Russia just wanted it to be over. His stomach rumbled reminding him constantly of the meals he had missed due to flights being delayed. His mood was foul and if it wasn't for the calm gaze of Canada. He would have shoved his pipe through America's eye. The Canadian sitting across the table from him kept his eyes on the Russian. Concern and comfort shone through those lilac eyes, even if they couldn't speak. Russia kept his expression neutral, all he wanted was food.

Finally Germany called for a break and Russia disappeared through the doors, heading straight to the dining area. He moved fast and gracefully for his large frame, not waiting for any other nation. He needed food before he shoved someone's (most likely America's) head through a wall. He was quick to grab a large hot meal from one of the workers and sat down and started eating.

As the other nations slowly walked in he was eating, ignoring those who walked in. The other nations, like normal, avoided his table. Even his sisters avoided it, realising what mood he was in.

* * *

><p>He had finished most of his meal when another tray was placed onto the table and someone sat down on the chair opposite him. He looked up into Canada's calm eyes as the younger nation gave him a small smile. Russia nodded to him as he continued to eat, waiting for America to come and blow up at him; however Canada's invisibility must have been switched on as the idiot continued to annoy other nations.<p>

They ate in silence, each comfortable in the other's presence. Russia kept his eyes on his plate, his mood lightening as the hunger he felt disappeared with each bite. He finished off his meal and pulled out his traditional vodka bottle and took a swing. He glanced around the dining room, seeing who was around and who was missing. As he glanced at his table partner all his thoughts came to a stop.

Canada was innocently eating a small green fruit, commonly known as a kiwi fruit. He was sucking on the spoon and it captivated Russia's attention. Canada, unaware of the impact that he was making, continued onto the next half of the fruit. He scooped through the green muscle delicately and slowly placed the spoon in his mouth. He then rolled the fruit around in his mouth while sucking the spoon. Russia was fascinated how Canada sucked the flavour off the spoon before chewing and swallowing the fruit. Russia felt heat crawl towards his groin as Canada flicked his tongue out to lick some of the juice that escaped his mouth.

The Canadian, not realising the effect he was making, went for another fruit and ate it in the same fashion. Russia's face flushed as he watched him again eat the fruit in his unaware and extremely sexy manner. Russia's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the Canadian when Germany announced that the meeting would be starting in five minutes. Canada finished off his last kiwi fruit and looked at the Russian who had schooled his face into a neutral stare.

"R-ready?" he whispered as he stood, leaving a small pile of kiwi fruit still on his plate. Russia narrowed his eyes and nodded. Canada turned to move towards the meeting room and the Russian, acting as fast as possible, grabbed the rest of the fruit and placed them into his pockets. He then followed swiftly behind the Canadian as they exited the dining area. He followed closely behind the Canadian and as soon as they turned into an empty corridor, he grabbed him swiftly and threw both of them into a utility closet.

* * *

><p>"R-Russia what are you doi-"Canada was muffled by a deep kiss from the Russian as they both stumbled in the darkness.<p>

"Matvey should learn not to tease unless he is willing to deal with the consequences," Russia's voice dropped to a deep husky level that created shivers up and down the Canadian's spine.

"What are you talking about Ivan?" Canada's voice reached a normal volume as he pushed the Russian backwards slightly.

"If we got to my room, you'll find out da?" Russia smirked as he moved where the Canadian placed him. The Canadian started to stutter as his face flushed from Russia's suggestion.

"W-we can't do that I-Ivan, there is the meeting and, I don't even know what brought this on?" Canada hissed out as he felt his face turn red.

"All that will happen is your brother acting like an idiot, Germany yelling and the other nations sleeping, talking or trying to kill one another," Russia hummed as he edged closer to Canada.

"If we go back to my room however, we can work on the international relationship between our countries," the Russian suggested as he nuzzled into the Canadian's neck. Canada let out a snort at Russia's pick up line. He bit his lip, trying to will himself to say no. With Russia now nibbling at his neck, the temptation to skip out on the rest of the meeting led to the Canadian's resolve weakening and he felt himself nod to the suggestion.

"Only if you explain yourself when we get to your room," Canada hummed as he felt Russia smile into his neck and tug him back into the corridor. The two nations were able to avoid everyone and were soon stumbling down the corridor leading to Russia's room.

* * *

><p>Canada was pushed into the centre of the room as soon as they entered while Russia quickly closed the door and locked it. Canada folded his arms across his chest and looked at the Russian with one golden eyebrow arched. The Russian looked slightly sheepish as he observed his lover.<p>

"W-well…." The Canadian trailed off as he noticed the Russian's slightly bulging pockets. Russia smirked as he stalked towards the blonde. Canada stood still, watching his partner walk towards him.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" Canada questioned as he felt the Russian wrap his arms around his waist and drew him closer.

"I am thinking that I am still hungry Matvey and I know what I want to eat, follow my drift da?" The Russian smirked into Canada's neck as he started to suck, his hands travelling towards the belt.

"Ivan what do you have in your pockets?" Canada asked as he leaned against the Russian.

"Something for us to play with Matvey," Russia whispered as he dragged his partner to the bed. The Canadian fell back onto it with the Russian straddling his thighs.

"Close your eyes Matvey and don't open them until I say so," Russia growled deeply as he started to unbutton the Canadian's shirt. Canada sighed closing his eyes, already knowing that the Russian wanted to dominate today. Russia slipped his scarf off and draped it over Canada's eyes, who giggled slightly. Russia removed his coat, carefully placing the fruit and the knife he stole next to him on the bed. He removed his top and then slowly peeled Canada's pants off him.

The Canadian helped him by shuffling on the bed and arching slightly. Russia felt his vital regions stiffen as his gaze wandered over the beautiful body that lay before him. He grabbed the knife and sliced of the kiwi fruits in half and scooped the muscle out.

He used the knife to soften the muscle and lightly coated Canada's half erect member with the fruit. The Canadian resisted the urge to look and moaned as Russia's hand pumped his erection.

"Ivan what are you putting there?" he groaned out as the Russian let out a low chuckle and took the Canadian's erection in his mouth. Canada moaned loudly as the Russian licked and sucked the kiwi fruit off his penis. Canada bucked into the hot mouth, his moans filling the air.

"Ivan, tell me what you are doing?" Canada moaned and flushed when he felt more of the unknown substances is slathered onto his throbbing member. Russia smirked and placed a small amount of the fruit into his mouth and kissed the Canadian deeply. Canada felt Russia's tongue and the fruit demand entrance and soon the fight for dominance commenced. Canada tasted the kiwi fruit as his boyfriend ravaged his mouth, rubbing their erections together.

"You got… hot… over me… eating fruit?" Canada panted as they separated to breath. Russia smirked down at his lover.

"You make me hot all the time," The Russian growled as he gripped the Canadian's hips pulling them closer to his. Canada noticed the small pile of fruit on the bed as he rubbed himself against his boyfriend. He let out an airily laugh as the heat pooled towards lower regions. He grabbed one of the fruit as Russia continued to grind against him. He opened the fruit with little mess and rubbed it over his hand. He grabbed their erections and continued to pump and grind both of them. The Russian moaned in response and attacked the Canadian's neck, creating large hickeys as they moved together.

"Ivan, Ivan I want you in me," the Canadian moaned as his pumping turned erratic. His head was swimming slightly as it got more heated between the two. Russia moaned and reached for the bedside table, grabbing what he hoped was lube from the draw. After successfully checking that it was lube, Russia slicked his fingers with it while Canada kept pumping their erections with their kiwi fruit made lube.

He drew away slightly from the Canadian, so he could have access to that tight puckered hole. He gently thrusted the finger in, making the Canadian whine as he continued to pump Russia's erection. Russia began to stretch him, adding a second finger which made the Canadian twitch slightly. With his other hand the Russian stroked the Canadian's member after lubing it slightly with the fruit. Canada relaxed and, after Russia probed for a few more moments, let out a large moan as Russia brushed over that sweet spot that made him see stars. Russia quickly entered three, then four fingers, stretching his lover as quickly but as gently as possible.

"Ivan, I want you in me now," Canada panted as he felt Russia tease his prostate with his fingers once again. "Da, Matvey," The Russian agree as he lubed up his generous member and slowly entered the Canadian. Both of them breathed deeply as Russia moved fully inside the Canadian. Russia, overwhelmed by the smell of the kiwi fruit and the tight heat the Canadian made him feel, began to thrust slowly. Canada arched as Russia hit his sweet spot dead on. His moans joining those of the Russian's. He began to buck his hips back, meeting Russia's thrust with well-practiced ease.

Neither of them were loud lovers, both of them moaning the other's name in their quiet fashion. Russia reached forward to stroke Canada's member as the other arched to take Russia deeper. Russia started to speed up as he felt the heat grow nearly intolerable near his lower regions. He thrusted into the Canadian's sweet spot again and again, making Canada whine and moan as electric sparks pooled into his groin.

"Matvey," Russia groaned as he came first into the Canada's tight hole. Canada followed shortly afterwards with a breathless "Ivan". The Russian collapsed next to the Canadian who automatically wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Worth it, da?" The Russian asked while catching his breath.

"Every time," the Canadian answered as he felt his eyelids drop and soon both of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

"Yo Mattie, you in here… OH MY GOD COMMIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER -AND WTF IS THAT KIWI FRUIT?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Hope you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the characters or kiwi fruit except I am a kiwi.**


End file.
